Crossing arrows
by Lennelle
Summary: Kili had been sitting on the same floor of the same corner of the same cell for hours. He had managed to entertain himself by counting every brick in the confined area. Things were surprisingly dull when Fili wasn't around.- An account of Kili's time in the cells in Mirkwood,from entertaining himself to meeting the captain of the elf guard to threatening Bilbo.-one shot.


**I took a break from the depressingness of my other hobbit fic to write something a bit more light hearted. This just popped into my head because we don't hear much about the dwarves experience in the Mirkwood cells. Anyway, enjoy :)**

Kili had been sitting on the same floor of the same corner of the same cell for hours. He had managed to entertain himself by counting every brick in the confined area. Things were surprisingly dull when Fili wasn't around. Kili had thought the rest of the company would be in nearby cells but when he had called out there was no answer. He finally discovered he was all alone and even worse that he felt lonely. The elf guards didn't help much either, although, he had always known that their kind weren't really the most fun beings in middle earth.

He noticed a small rock settled on the dusty floor and leaned forward, grasping it in his hand. He shifted his weight back into position and looked thoughtfully at the rock as he rubbed it between his fingers. They had taken his bow and arrows before they had even arrived in the elf kingdom and Kili's fingers yearned to pull back a bowstring.

Kili hurled the rock at the wall opposite him. This was probably the closest thing to target practise he would get. The pebble bounced clumsily before landing by his foot and Kili proceeded to throw the rock before picking it up and beginning again. This went on for a few minutes; throw, crack, bounce, pick up, before a fair voice rang out from behind the bars.

"Would you stop that?" the red haired elf woman stood outside the cell, her face was stern. Kili snorted at her; elves were too serious.

"No," he replied simply before he continued to throw the rock, not moving his gaze from the elf.

"I wasn't asking," she said warningly.

"Yes you did, you asked me a question and I replied," Kili reminded her. She gave Kili a glare which could have frozen even Thorin in his tracks but Kili only found it enticing. He dropped the stone on the ground and leaned back, staring straight ahead but the red head glowed in the corner of his eye and he turned to find her still looking at him.

"See something you like?" he asked, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Watch yourself dwarf!" she snapped.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" he retorted. She rolled her eyes, turned to the side and began to sharpen her knife. Kili looked at her, she is attractive, he thought, in a hairless, elfish kind of way. Her eyes found him as she sheathed her blades. She turned on him and knitted her eyes together.

"You have good aim," she said, gesturing to the stone, "for a dwarf."

"You're not bad looking," Kili replied, "for an elf."

She scowled at this, "You have something elf-like about your face," she mocked, "maybe it's the lack of beard and the shortness of your nose."

Kili rubbed the scruff which grew shortly around his neck and jaw. "I do have a beard," he insisted, "It's just not fully grown yet."

She laughed at this. Kili was taken aback; he didn't think that elves ever laughed or had a sense or humour for that matter.

"Do you have a name, dwarf?" she asked.

"Yes, doesn't everyone?" Kili smirked. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"You have a sharp tongue…" she looked to him to fill the silence which hung in the air.

"Kili," he finished.

"Kili," she repeated, "I am Tauriel, captain of the elf guard."

"Captain," Kili saluted to her, "Can I ask what a captain is doing? Flirting with the prisoner?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Kili, I most certainly not flirting with you."

"So why are you talking to me?"

"Curiosity," Tauriel answered simply.

"Curiosity is one of my middle names; along with danger and handsome," said Kili.

Tauriel ignored this and lowered herself so that her head was at Kili's level, "Is that why you have come here?" she asked casually.

Kili laughed sharply, "do you think I'm that idiotic? Even a face like yours can't make me betray my uncle," he stood up and moved closer to the bars so their faced were inches apart.

"Curiosity," he continued, "I wouldn't think elves would be so interested in dwarfs."

"More interested in what they're doing in our realm," she assured. There was a long pause between them as they searched each other's faces. Finally, Tauriel sighed and stood up straight. Kili pressed himself against the bars as she walked away.

"Wait!" he called, "Where are you going?"

She looked over her shoulder and sneered, "My duties are finished here," she continued walking away until all Kili was left with were the echoes of her foot steps.

He leaned against the wall and felt the heat in his face when he was brought to his senses by a voice from the corridor.

"Kili?"

"Bilbo?" Kili replied, "Bilbo!"

"Yes, it's me," he replied hurriedly, "and before you ask; yes I am invisible and no; there isn't time to explain. Here is a message from Thorin."

Bilbo proceeded to tell Kili the plan; he was the last one he had told and the rest of the company were ready to act. When Kili had been told and fully understood the plan Bilbo finally asked.

"Did you like her?"

Kili felt his cheeks flush and his eyes widened, "Wh-what? No!" he stuttered before he finally found his words, "She's an elf! I mean, she's pretty and_"

He halted himself as he realised what he was saying, "Not enough beard for me," he concluded.

"Alright then," Bilbo didn't sound convinced.

"Bilbo, you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, I will make Smaug look like a kitten."

Bilbo chuckled, "I will take this to my grave."

**Hope you enjoyed! And please review, I would really appreciate it! And I will be continuing with my other chapter fic "roads go ever ever on" and I would also love to hear which characters you would like to read about so feel free to PM me :)**


End file.
